1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a timepiece such as, for example, a wrist watch having two separate and opposed faces and a flexible watchband. An independent movement is provided for each face. The wrist watch may be reversed while on the wearer's wrist by twisting the flexible watch band to change the face being displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing a timepiece having two separate and distinct faces or displays is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,239, which issued on Nov. 25, 1980 to Max Imgruth et al., discloses an electronic timepiece having two different displays.
Similarly, there have been a number of timepieces which have alternating faces or displays and allow the wearer to flip or otherwise turn over the display from one to another. In virtually all instances, these timepieces include elaborate and complex means which permit the faces to be pivoted from one to another. Examples of such configurations include U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,357 which issued to Roger Uebelhardt on Oct. 11, 1960 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,561 which issued on Jan. 15, 1985 to Jean Bouchet. See also, Swiss Patent No. 138,929 to Charles Adlof Schierwater which was published on Jun. 2, 1930; French Patent No. 712,868 to M. Rene-Alfred Chauvot which was published on Oct. 4, 1931; Swiss Patent No. 2,007,577 to Hans Ulrich Klingenberg which was published on Jan. 9, 1970; and French Patent No. 79 02771 to Yves Matthieu Saint-Laurent which was published on Aug. 8, 1980.
Similarly, there have been a number of design patents for reversible watch cases. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 294,010 which issued on Feb. 2, 1988 to Jeach Bouchet and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 282,913 which issued on Mar. 11, 1986 to Roy E. Stevens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,846, which issued on Dec. 27, 1966 to Heinz Pauli, a bracelet timepiece is described in which two watches are mounted on opposite sides of a bracelet. See also French Patent No. 1,161,758 to M. Samuel Jack Kaufman which was published on Sep. 4, 1958 for a reversible clock.
Each of the aforementioned patents achieve reversibility by providing complicated and costly pivot means within the watch case to effect a pivoting of the watch faces.
This is in direct contrast with the present invention in which two opposed watch faces each having their own separate movement are provided with the user being able to switch from one face to the other by simply twisting the flexible band rather than by having to rely to such complicated pivot means contained in the case.